


Stars Over Rome

by Fudgyokra



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Kenny knew the truth of the matter. That poor, small town he lived in would never spit him out. He'd seen it all, and yet he'd seen nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Over Rome

_Queen of hearts,_

_King of Spades,_

_Dust-clad darts,_

_And worn charades._

_Ennui._

 

Kenny was twelve, and he'd seen all of South Park; in that respect, he may have seen it all, what with the bouts of unique disasters that had inadvertently shaped his past.

But he knew the truth of the matter - oh, he knew. There was a state that enveloped his town, a country that enveloped that state, and a world he was destined never to see enveloping that country. That poor, small town he lived in would never spit him out. He'd seen it all, and yet he'd seen nothing.

 

_Desperate flings,_

_Hearts in jars,_

_Broken wings,_

_And rusted cars._

_Anathema._

 

He was fifteen, and strangers from school were suddenly strangers in his bed. Each one told him they loved him more times than his family did, collectively, and that had become a grotesque excuse for his addiction. Though he knew sex was only an ephemeral escape from reality, his hope for himself had diminished too low for him to care anymore.

The bed of his father's rusted truck was where his disdain for himself had abated under the watchful, ice-blue gaze of the boy who didn't once say "I love you," but instead, "You're too good for this town."

 

_Crystal eyes,_

_Crooked grin,_

_Raven hair,_

_And a dimpled chin._

_Salvation._

 

Kenny was sixteen, and the boy who had been in the truck bed with him that night now stood beside him. His name was Craig Tucker, and just maybe Kenny believed in miracles again because of him. The blonde wasn't usually so quick to speak hackneyed confessions, but Craig seemed to feel the same - and he believed in the stars, so Kenny supposed he ought to know. The McCormick didn't exactly know what believing in the stars entailed, but Craig trusted them, and Kenny trusted Craig.

 

_Stammered pleas,_

_Pretty sighs,_

_Upraised knees,_

_And shaking thighs._

_Bliss._

 

They were eighteen, and this was their first carnal encounter since their time in the truck. Kenny couldn't help but remember how many stars had been out that night, and he silently wondered if Craig had let those twinkling lights tell him that someone had unknowingly been waiting for him.

Tonight, however, the noirette's lips relayed to him the three words that had been absent those three years ago.

 

_Diamond ring,_

_Pre-planned trip,_

_"Kiss your spouse!"_

_And cue the dip._

_Euphoria._

 

They were nineteen, and their families told them they were too young for marriage. Kenny only doubted for a second before Craig whispered to him that the stars were coming out early that evening, and he believed they were there to bless the affair.

The ferry that carried them across peaceful waters later that night had a perfect view of the sky, and, for now, everything was beautiful. Kenny fell asleep curled into Craig's side and smiled subconsciously, his face illuminated by the stars over Rome that shined through their cabin window.

Craig pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple and mumbled fondly to him, "You were always too good for that town."


End file.
